No Control
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: In which Gaby and Illya finally address their feelings for each other with a little shove from Solo.


**Hey all! Just a short Gallya fic for y'all. If you have any Gallya prompts at all shoot me a message! Let me know what you think! Enjoy! x**

They went to bed the night before the way they always did when they were posing as husband and wife. On either side of the double bed the hotel gave them. It was almost normal, despite the undeniable tension between them. And the fact that they couldn't seem to get enough time alone to even address their feelings. What wasn't normal, however, was the way they'd woken up this morning. Illya had somehow rolled onto Gaby's side of the bed and draped his arm over her waist, is giant paw of a hand resting lightly against her firm stomach. Gaby was nestled into the Russian's chest, her head resting on his other, now numb arm. Illya was the first to wake up that morning, Gaby's soft hair lightly tickling his face. Gaby curled into him. Gaby. Right there. Sleeping. Illya's eyes widened momentarily as he took in the situation. Right, all he had to do was remove his arm from under her head, roll back to his side and pretend like nothing happened. As Illya began to move his arm Gaby began to stir. She rolled over slightly.

'Illya?' She murmured almost affectionately. She suddenly sat bolt upright and Illya leapt off the bed. 'What are you doing?'  
'I'm sorry, I did not mean to wake you up.' He mumbled before going into the bathroom, not allowing Gaby to respond in any way. The German sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead as she sank back on the pillows. What the hell was that?

The pair were silent at lunch and Solo was left to practically talk to himself for most of it.  
'Could one of you pass the salt, please?' He asked, taking a sip from his wine. Both Gaby and Illya reached for the shaker only to retract their hands in complete synchrony before Illya quickly grabbed it and passed it to Solo.  
'Are you two feeling okay? Anything happen last night?'  
'No.' The pair said simultaneously.  
'That tells me everything I need to know.' Napoleon smirked.  
'Nothing happened, Cowboy. Don't be so childish.'  
'What ever you say, Peril.' the American muttered into his food before glancing back up at Gaby and Illya would couldn't even look at each other. He sighed.  
'Why do I get the feeling all you two want to do is rip each other's clothes off?'  
Illya slammed his fist on the table in frustration before getting up and heading back to the room.  
'Did I say something?' Solo asked Gaby facetiously. She remained silent, forking her food around her plate, refusing to eat. 'Gaby, what happened between you and Peril?'  
'Nothing. We just…' Gaby trailed off, her cheeks getting warm.  
'Just what?' Solo pressed.  
'We woke up on the same side of the bed and he panicked, of course.'  
'What's the problem with that? I thought you two…you know..' Solo tried to put his partners' odd relationship into words.  
'The point is, he won't look at me and refused to talk about it.'  
'Just force him to. Go upstairs now and talk about it.'  
'How am I supposed to force a six foot five KGB agent to do anything?'  
'You wrestled him to the ground didn't you?' Gaby looked at him in shock.  
'Waverley told my how you trashed your room on the first night in Rome.' Gaby nodded, 'but that's not the point. Go up there and talk to him before I start getting dementia because I'll be old by the time this happens.'  
Gaby nodded and got up. As she began to walk away she stopped.  
'How long have you known, Solo?'  
'About you and Peril? Since Vinciguerra.'

Illya was in the bathroom when she got there. Again.  
'Illya,' Gaby tapped lightly on the door. No answer, 'Illya, you can't hide in there forever.'  
'Watch me.'  
'Идиот' she said, loud enough for him to hear, knowing it would draw him out of the bathroom. It did.  
'What do you want?' Illya's steely gaze taking Gaby slightly aback.  
'You shouldn't let Solo get to you.' She offered. The Russian rolled his eyes, making to lock himself back in the bathroom.  
'Hey!' Gaby almost snarled, catching Illya's attention, 'I'm not finished.' She said, slightly more gently. 'We need to talk about this morning.'  
'There is nothing to talk about.'  
'That's a lie and you know it.' Illya looked at his feet and said nothing for a while.  
'I think it's better if we forget.' He finally mustered.  
'I agree.' Gaby nodded.  
'Otherwise Cowboy has too much to joke about.' Illya tried to force a smile as silence ensued.  
'Well, I'll be in the bar if you want me.' Gaby said finally.  
'Alright.' Illya nodded before shutting the door. Gaby went to leave.

Illya smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm, wishing he'd just kissed her then and there. Now how is he going to find another opportunity to at least try and kiss her?! He'd made it awkward now too.

Gaby sighed, why didn't she just tell him?! What was she meant to tell Solo now?! What if the mission went south now because of this? Nevermind, maybe now she can stop letting her feelings get in the way. With that, she left.

He heard the front door click shut and he punched the granite tiling in frustration. Maybe he should go after her.

Gaby stopped half way down the corridor. Maybe she should just go for it, be forceful like Solo said. She turned on her heel and headed back for the room.

Illya unlocked the bathroom door, striding out with purpose when the hotel room door opened again.

'Gaby.' Illya breathed as she ran to him and leapt into his arms, wrapping herself around his sturdy frame, crashing her lips against his. Finally. Illya held her flush against him as she cupped his cheek trying to hold him even closer, if it were possible. She pulled away for air, resting her forehead against his, her brown eyes searching his.  
'Илюша.' She murmured her nickname for him before Illya reached up behind her neck to bring her lips down to his again. He walked them to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed.  
'Ты мой.' Illya growled. Gaby felt the heat rise in her cheeks at his words. She hadn't been learning Russian very long but she's fairly sure she knows what he said: you're mine.  
'Pump the breaks my Russian friend,' she chuckled, remembering how quickly he did things, like buying a replacement ring perhaps? 'what if Solo comes in?'  
'He already has.' The pair sat up, looking sheepish to find Solo with his arms crossed and a childish grin on his face. 'I didn't know you were so possessive, Peril.'  
'Shut up, Cowboy.' Illya said, his cheeks reddening as he stood up, straightening is shirt.  
'Just pointing out the obvious.' Solo raised his hands in mock defeat.  
'Why are you here?' Gaby said sharply, trying to get the spotlight off their compromising situation.  
'I was going to say: Waverley wants to see us in the bar but I can cover for you if you want to get back to whatever that was..?'  
'It's fine, we'll come now.' Gaby jumped up, pretending as though nothing happened, leaving Illya totally gobsmacked. He followed Solo and Gaby out of the room. Before they got into the elevator he grabbed her wrist lightly.  
'We'll finish this later.' He murmured making Gaby smirk.  
'Think you can last that long, товарищ?'

Идиот - idiot

Илюша - nickname/endearing version of Illya

товарищ - comrade


End file.
